


Always

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Always

“… and the children are  _gone,_ ” I announced, heaving a sigh of relief as I slumped against the door. I glanced out the window and saw my three little ones waving at me, already safely cocooned in my parents’ car. I waved back, smiling, before heading towards the kitchen.

“So we finally have the house to ourselves,” Tom replied, glancing up at me from the newspapers that were scattered across the table.

“We do.” I plopped down into the seat across from him and lay my head down in my hands. “Jesus, I’m exhausted.”

“Annie was really a little monster last night, wasn’t she?”

“God, Tom, sometimes I don’t know what to do with her. She’s so strong-willed, it took me two hours to get her to sleep…”

“Just like me at that age,” he smirked. “I tormented my parents.”

“Hardly surprising. You’re still a strong-willed bastard.”

He chuckled, folding up the paper. “So, what would you like to do now?”

“Besides sleep?”

“Besides sleep.”

“I don’t know.” I looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. “I really like sleep.”

He got up and stood behind my chair, placing his big hands on my shoulders. His fingers started to knead, gently at first, then a bit harder, working on all the knots and kinks in my neck.

“Oh… oh  _Tom_ , that’s it… that’s heavenly… but…”

“Calm down, I’m just trying to help you relax.”

“You say that, but in eight years of marriage nearly every back rub we’ve started has ended with sex.”

He kissed the top of my head, his fingers still working their magic on my aching muscles. “Well, why do you think we’ve stayed married?”

“I don’t know… I always assumed it’s because I don’t want to share custody of the dog.” I turned to smile up at him and he lowered his lips to mine in a soft kiss. Then he raised his eyebrows and continued to massage me.

“Look, there are no expectations here. I know you’re tired. Am I horny as hell? Yes. Do I plan to fuck you senseless at some point today? Naturally. But I agree, you need a nap first. My demon-spawn put you through the wringer last night, so I’m going to make it my personal responsibility to see that you get your rest.”

I reached up and interlaced my fingers with his. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“This gesture is also  _slightly_  self-serving as we haven’t had sex in two weeks and I’d much rather have you fully awake when we break that streak.” I withdrew my hand and slapped his arm playfully.

After a few more minutes of his careful ministrations I felt like I could’ve melted into a puddle. He gave me a tight hug before releasing me and I trudged upstairs, flopped onto the bed, and dozed off almost immediately.

Two hours later I awoke, refreshed, to a mercifully quiet house. Then I realized I wasn’t alone in bed.

Tom lay next to me, his breathing soft and even, his features beautiful in the late-afternoon sunlight. He was still clad in his t-shirt and sweatpants from earlier, and he lay on his back, his long limbs sprawled across the bed.

I admired him for a moment before carefully shifting my weight on the mattress. My lips curled in a wicked smirk as I worked carefully at the waistband of his pants, slowly shifting them down his hips to expose his cock. He sighed and moved; I froze, not wanting to wake him.

Not yet, anyway.

I gingerly maneuvered myself so that I was planted between his legs, then I began to move my hand slowly over his length.

Still asleep, he twitched, and I began to work my fingers over him more diligently. He was hardening under my gentle touches; his breathing became more labored and his brows furrowed as he let out a soft moan. I lowered my lips and planted a kiss on his tip before taking him into my mouth.

He bucked upward involuntarily, then his eyes fluttered open. He smirked when he looked down and saw me.

“You’re up,” he said.

“And now so are you,” I replied, locking his hips in place with one arm while I lowered my mouth onto him again. I pumped my lips up and down his length as he moaned in delight, his long fingers twisting in my hair as I worked. I swirled my tongue around his tip as I cupped his balls in my hand and played with them. He was completely hard now, and his head lolled backwards into the pillow as I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked him harder.

“Okay – wait – “ he gasped, pushing up on his forearms. “Stop, stop. I’m already about to come… I don’t want to come yet.”

I drew my lips off him with a  _pop_  and sat up on my knees, a satisfied smile on my face. “No?”

“No. As much as I adore your blowjobs, I want to come inside you.” He was sitting fully upright now, facing me, pulling his t-shirt off as he spoke. Then he leaned forward so he was on his hands and knees facing me. “And I want to make you come first. I want to watch your face when you lose control. I want to feel your tight, wet heat around me when I give you everything I’ve been saving up.”

I giggled. “Naughty boy.”

He grabbed me around my torso and I let out a shriek as he wrestled me onto my back before planting a long, passionate kiss on my lips. “I’m naughty? You’re the one who thought it would be a good idea to wake me up by sucking me off.”

I sat back up and pulled off my t-shirt to expose my pink bra. His mouth was on me in a minute, nuzzling the tops of my breasts as he reached around and released the hooks. I yanked it off completely and pulled his head closer, allowing him to run his tongue over each nipple as his hands kneaded and squeezed. The rosy pink buds hardened under his touch and he flicked and tweaked each of them gently, drawing a gasp from my lips.

I reached down to relieve him of his sweatpants completely, and he shifted his weight so that I was able to push them off. He kicked them to the side of the bed as he moved to do the same to me. Within moments we were both naked, his erection pressing insistently into my thigh, the heat and wetness pooling between my legs at the skin-to-skin contact. I loved his warmth, his scent, the beautiful sounds coming out of his mouth as he continued to lick and suck at my breasts. I reached around and cupped his ass, stroking the taut flesh there as he moved a hand to my cunt. He pressed his thumb down on my clit and I moaned, my legs opening of their own accord to better accommodate him. He slipped one, then two fingers inside me as he continued to swirl his thumb around my nub; then, he removed his fingers and brought them to my mouth. I opened and sucked them, tasting my arousal on his hand.

He watched me intently as I ran my tongue around his fingers for a moment more; then, we locked eyes, and I nodded.

He positioned himself at my entrance and began to push himself into me at an agonizing pace. I scratched my nails down his back, catching him off guard and causing him to buck his hips forward, his cock sliding deeper inside of me. I let my head fall back; this was what I loved, feeling him fully sheathed inside of me, his hardness stretching me and filling me up.

He was mine.

His head fell forward, his breathing uneven as he tried to maintain his composure. “You feel incredible, darling,” he whispered into my skin. “I’ve missed this so much.”

“Me too,” I said, stroking his hair gently as he began to rock against me. Our lips met and our tongues entangled as we played against each other, our longing and desire radiating into a blazing heat where our bodies were connected. A bead of sweat rolled off his forehead as he thrust harder and deeper; he moved a hand down to massage my clit, and my breathing sped up as I felt the pressure rise within me. My hands scrabbled for purchase against his back, his hips, his ass, as I tried to pull him even deeper; he gritted his teeth as he began to pound faster, moaning and cursing as he fucked me. Our mattress squeaked in protest, a filthy soundtrack that matched our rhythm as we climbed higher.

It didn’t take long before we both teetered on the edge of oblivion. He didn’t have to say a word – I knew his body too well. I heard the sharp intake of breath, felt his muscles tense under my fingers, and that was all I needed. My body quaked as my orgasm hit; my mouth dropped open in a silent scream as jolts of electricity rippled outward from my core. Almost immediately his rhythm stuttered; his eyes closed as he slammed into me one last time, and he let out a deep, harsh moan as he came deep within me.

We stayed there, entwined in each other, for a long time before he finally rolled onto his back and heaved a sigh.

“Worth the wait?” I asked softly.

“Always, darling.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. “Always.”


End file.
